Have You Ever?
by M. Sheldon
Summary: E se você se descobrisse apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga? E se fosse tarde demais...? Especial de dois capítulos! Para Lilachan... Feliz Aniversário!SS
1. Parte I

_**Have You Ever...**_

_By M. Sheldon_

_Revisão: Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying_

_Parte I – O Começo..._

Shaoran sentou-se no chão e soltou um suspiro, antes de olhar novamente para o relógio digital que tinha no pulso. Seria possível que Sakura não iria vir novamente? Já eram três e meia, mas o encontro havia sido marcado para as três horas.

Distraído, olhou para o extenso rio a sua frente e para as varas de pescar que se encontravam intactas no local onde as havia deixado quando chegou. Eles vinham pescar naquele rio já fazia mais de cinco anos. Era quase como um rito: a maioria dos amigos tinha a quarta do pôquer, mas ele e Sakura, sua melhor amiga desde a faculdade, tinham a sexta de pesca.

Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Três e quarenta e cinco. Já estava quase desistindo de esperar quando ouviu um barulho vindo dos arbustos as suas costas. Será que ela não aprendia nunca?

"Sakura Kinomoto! Se acha que vai conseguir me dar um susto assim tão facilmente, saiba que a senhorita está redondamente enganada." - o belo homem de olhos castanhos achocolatados disse, com voz triunfal.

"Aff! Por que nunca consigo te dar um susto? Você estava completamente distraído até alguns minutos atrás!" - disse uma mulher saindo de trás dos arbustos e colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

"O que você quer que eu faça? Você é muito barulhenta. Com esses seus pés pesados você faz mais barulho do que uma manada de elefantes! E ainda mais com a habilidade que tenho, não fica muito difícil..."

"Ai, não me venha com o papo 'sou demais porque fui o melhor escoteiro por três anos consecutivos'. Já estou saturada disso... " - Sakura disse enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.

"O que você quer que eu faça se você era a pior do grupo e eu era o melhor? Falando nisso, você era famosa por chegar sempre atrasada. E pelo jeito continua até agora, não é, madame?" - o rapaz disse, fingindo um olhar bravo para sua amiga e saboreando-se ao ver que um leve tom avermelhado começava a aparecer nas bochechas de Sakura.

"Ai, realmente sinto muito por isso, Shao. Fazer você ficar aqui plantado me esperando não é muito bonito da minha parte, mas mesmo assim não vou poder ficar hoje."

Shaoran encarou surpreso Sakura, que por si evitava seus olhos.

"Como assim? Semana passada você também não veio e agora me diz que essa semana também não vai poder? O que está acontecendo, Sakura? Você nunca faltou duas vezes seguidas antes."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas acontece que as coisas estão realmente corridas para mim."

Shaoran passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. Sakura não pôde deixar de reparar no movimento de seu melhor amigo. Adorava quando ele jogava o cabelo para trás daquele jeito, ficava tão charmoso! Aliás, Shaoran Li era um dos homens mais charmosos e bonitos que já conhecera. Não era à toa que vivia sempre rodeado de belas mulheres.

"Corrido, é? Acho que sei o que quer dizer... Quer dizer que não pode mais me ver porque _ele_ não gosta. Só pode ser isso! Nunca fui muito com a cara daquele sujeito..." - ele disse estreitando os olhos para o nada.

"Ai, Shao... Por que você implica tanto com o Hikeda? É verdade que no começo ele se sentia meio enciumado porque meu melhor amigo era homem, e um muito bonito devo dizer de passagem." - no mesmo instante Shaoran abriu um sorriso para a amiga, enquanto piscava brincalhão para ela. - "Mas depois que eu expliquei direito as coisas e ele viu que éramos apenas bons amigos..."

"Ótimos amigos, Sakura." - ele repreendeu.

"Sim, sim... Ótimos amigos." - ela se corrigiu com um sorriso largo. - "Bem, mas agora ele está bem com nossa amizade. O único que parece não aceitar o fato é você. Por acaso o irreparável destruidor de corações Shaoran Li apaixonou-se por mim?" - ela disse brincando e dando tapinhas no ombro do homem ao seu lado.

Shaoran olhou de soslaio para Sakura antes de se entreter observando o rio que corria suave à sua frente. Era verdade que não havia gostado nada de sua Sakura ter aparecido com um namorado. Mas não era porque estava apaixonado por ela, era só que ela era a melhor amiga dele... E Sakura merecia algo melhor do que aquele executivo esnobe.

"Não é isso... Imagine se eu iria me apaixonar! É de Shaoran Li que estamos falando aqui... É só que esse homem tem afastado nós dois cada vez mais. Antes nós nos víamos todos os dias... Agora são duas, três vezes no máximo, por semana. Desse jeito, logo nos deixaremos de nos ver porque você não vai querer uma discussão com seu namoradinho e eu vou ficar de lado nessa história."

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, mostrando o quanto duvidava que aquilo fosse acontecer. Mas, ao olhar para Shaoran e reparar na feição séria com que ele estava, um olhar meigo brilhou em seus orbes cor esmeralda. Esticou seus braços e envolveu o pescoço do rapaz num gostoso abraço, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"Eu nunca te deixaria de lado. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, Shao. Não trocaria nossa amizade por nada nesse mundo."

O rapaz envolveu o corpo esbelto de Sakura, retribuindo o abraço. Sim, era verdade o que Sakura dizia. Sabia que era. Mas não conseguia entender porque aquelas palavras o haviam desanimado tanto. _'Nossa amizade'..._

"Eu sei, Saki. Não precisa se preocupar com esse lobo chorão aqui." - a garota apenas sorriu e segurou o rosto de seu amigo com as duas mãos, antes de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Shaoran.

Percebendo que seu coração acelerava estranhamente, o rapaz decidiu mudar de assunto... Prontamente se desvencilhando, de modo educado, das mãos de Sakura.

"Mas então... Se você não veio para pescar comigo, o que está fazendo aqui?" - reparando na hesitação de Sakura, Li franziu o cenho, preocupado. - "Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura? Você sabe que pode contar com a minha ajuda para o que der e vier, não é?"

"Bem... Na verdade eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, sim. Você terá um papel muito importante nessa trama. Por assim dizer, é claro... Só uma força de expressão, sabe." - entrelaçava os dedos, nervosa. - "Acontece que já faz alguns dias que tenho tentado me encontrar com você, mas aparentemente está muito ocupado com um novo projeto e blá-blá-blá... Pelo menos foi o que a sua secretária disse. Aliás, como Kiki está? Ouvi dizer que está grávida, é verdade?"

Confuso e reparando que Sakura se enrolava nas palavras e falava extremamente rápido, como costumava fazer quando estava prestes a dar uma notícia bombástica, prontamente ele calou-a colocando sua mão sobre a boca da mulher. Aquilo já o estava deixando nervoso... O que ela tinha para lhe contar, afinal de contas?

"Como já disse, você pode contar com a minha ajuda para qualquer coisa; sim, eu estou num projeto novo muito importante e dificilmente tenho conseguido atender às ligações em alguns dias da semana; e não, minha secretária não está grávida. Agora... Por favor, pare com essa enrolação e me diga: o que você tem para me contar?"

Ela tirou a mão de Shaoran de sua boca, porém não a soltou. Sentindo uma sensação maravilhosa com aquele ato tão singelo, Shaoran decidiu focar a sua mente na novidade que Sakura tinha para contar, e não naqueles longos e delicados dedos que seguravam sua mão.

Sakura abriu um sorriso e olhou fixamente para seu amigo antes de dar a notícia que quase fez Shaoran cair morto ali mesmo...

"Shaoran... Eu e o Hikeda vamos nos casar."

Nada.

"Shaoran? Ouviu o que eu disse?" - Sakura perguntou confusa. Diante do silêncio interminável de seu amigo, que focava o nada, ela chacoalhou-o. - "Shao? Você está bem?"

Parecendo voltar à realidade, ele olhou-a.

"Desculpe, Sakura. Acontece que tive a impressão de ter ouvido que você e o Hikeda iriam se casar e..."

"Você não ouviu errado, seu bobo. Nós vamos nos casar!" - ela disse levantando a mão direita e mostrando a prova de que falava a verdade.

"Mas... Como... Quando... Onde que..." - sem conseguir dizer nada plausível, Shaoran ficou quieto.

"Foi há cinco dias atrás. Estávamos jantando juntos num restaurante quando o garçom trouxe um buquê de rosas vermelhas para mim. No bilhete estava escrito o pedido... E quando olhei surpresa para Hikeda lá estava ele: sorrindo para mim segurando a caixinha com a aliança na mão. Foi tão romântico... Não tinha como dizer não." - ela sorriu... Ele imaginou...

Shaoran conseguia visualizar facilmente a cena. Aquele homem recebendo o maravilhoso sorriso de sua Sakura e depois a beijando, profanando-a.

"Claro que tinha. Era só dizer: 'Não, obrigado. Mas agradeço pelas rosas.'" - se esforçando ao máximo para que soasse irônico, mas falhando totalmente. Shaoran fitou, finalmente Sakura.

"Você não está satisfeito... "- Sakura disse olhando para ele, séria. Não chateada, nem brava, apenas séria. Ela desejava a aprovação dele... Esperava a aprovação dele. Shaoran suspirou, cansado.

"Você está feliz? É isso o que realmente quer?"

"Bem... Hikeda é um bom homem. Bonito, inteligente, atencioso. E me ama..." - 'Mas _você _não o ama!', era o que tinha vontade de dizer, mas respeitaria a decisão de Sakura. - "Sim, é isso o que eu quero, Shao."

Apesar de tudo, ela não pôde esconder a hesitação e o medo enquanto respondia as suas perguntas. Não, Sakura não tinha absoluta certeza de que era aquilo que queria.

"Então tem a minha benção, Sakura. Ou devo chamá-la... Futura Sra. Hikeda Kotsui?"

"Claro que não! Eu sempre serei a Sakura de sempre, e quero que continue me chamando assim, seu bobo! Mas, eu tenho mais uma coisa para te dizer... É mais um convite, na verdade."

Shaoran ouvia atentamente o que sua amiga dizia, enquanto pegava uma das varas de pescar que havia trazido. Mais notícias? O que mais havia de novidade? Pior do que a que acabara de receber com certeza não seria, pois, era impossível. Colocou a isca no anzol e lançou-o na água.

Finalmente olhando para Sakura e fazendo um sinal para que continuasse a falar, a garota prosseguiu.

"Eu quero que você seja a minha madrinha."

Shaoran quase caiu no rio.

"Padrinho, suponho que você queira dizer. Pensei que isso fosse trabalho para mulheres quando se trata da noiva..."

"Eu sei que normalmente se escolhe uma mulher nesses casos, mas você é meu melhor amigo, e quero que seja você. Ponto final... Eu sou a noiva, não sou? A decisão é minha. Se você aceitar é claro..." - ela disse, olhando hesitante para seu amigo.

Shaoran agora encarava Sakura sem desgrudar os olhos da mulher.

"Hum... E seu noivo? Não vai ficar bravo com isso?"

"Eu já falei com o Hikeda. Admito que ele não ficou muito satisfeito..." - Shaoran bufou. - "Mas eu não estou nem aí se ele está bravo, ou não. Eu tenho o direito de escolher, e minha escolha é você." - ela disse com o olhar firme, irredutível.

"Hã... Não sei, não, Sakura. Talvez não seja uma boa idéia."

"Você não quer ser o meu padrinho de casamento?" - diante do olhar magoado dela, ele cedeu.

"Aff... Eu não vou ter que usar um daqueles vestidos roxos cheios de babados, vou?"

Sakura sorriu alegremente para ele, balançando a cabeça com força, como que para garantir que aquilo não iria acontecer mesmo.

"Então, informo-a que tem um novo padrinho de casamento ao seu dispor." - ele disse fazendo uma reverência perfeita para ela, como se Sakura fosse uma princesa da realeza. - "E um dos mais bonitos ainda..." - ele completou com um sorriso matreiro na face.

Sakura deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do rapaz, espalhando seu cabelo.

"Seu bobo... Shaoran! A linha!"

Imediatamente o rapaz virou-se em direção à vara que havia esquecido presa num cabo fixo ao chão. Tão entretidos em sua conversa, os dois nem haviam reparado no molinete girando, e agora a linha estava totalmente esticada, perigando arrebentar.

Sem pensar duas vezes os dois correram em direção ao rio. A conversa já estava esquecida... Agora eram apenas eles e mais um dia de pesca só dos dois.

"Esse é grande!" - Shaoran disse segurando a vara e girando o molinete. - "Sakura, a rede!"

Apenas concordando com um movimento leve de sua cabeça, Sakura realizou o pedido de seu amigo naturalmente. Eles sempre faziam isso, já estava inteiramente habituada. Ficou ao lado de Shaoran, esperando o momento em que o rapaz tiraria o peixe da água, para que pudesse prendê-lo.

Estranhando a demora de seu parceiro, só então reparou na dificuldade que Shaoran estava tendo.

"Nossa! Esse é dos grandes, Shao!" - ela disse, jogando a rede para trás e indo ajudar seu amigo a puxar o peixe.

"Assim não, Sakura! Está me atrapalhando tentando puxar a vara de lado..." - o rapaz reclamou. - "Nessa posição não vai dar certo..."

Então, com movimentos rápidos, o rapaz ficou atrás de Sakura, passando um dos braços por detrás dela, de modo que os dois ficassem praticamente abraçados. Sakura segurava bem na ponta, enquanto as mãos de Shaoran puxavam, firmes, mais acima.

Foi impossível para Shaoran não sentir o perfume de seus cabelos...

"Vamos, Shao! Esse peixe já é nosso... Está quase lá!"

Finalmente, depois de tanto esforço e luta, o peixe desistiu de lutar, podendo os dois puxar quase que calmamente o peixe, girando o molinete. Shaoran apressou-se em soltar o peixe do anzol... Sakura ficou maravilhada com o que viu.

"Mas, esse peixe é enorme!" - um sorriso brilhava radiante em seu rosto. - "Que coisa maravilhosa!" - disse ela, observando o peixe nos braços de seu melhor amigo.

Os olhos de Shaoran estavam fixos em Sakura. E foi quase num sussurro que ele concordou com ela. Mas, era a outra coisa a que ele se referia...

"Sim... Maravilhosa..." - ele dizia abobalhado. Foi uma surpresa para ele quando o peixe começou a pular em seus braços. Voltando a realidade, tudo o que ele pôde ver foi o brilho prateado do sol batendo no corpo do peixe refletindo em seus olhos.

Esperando não ser tarde demais, Shaoran tentou pegar o peixe que ainda estava no ar, porém não percebeu que Sakura tentava o mesmo. O choque foi inevitável. O resultado chocante...

Logo os dois se viram dentro do rio, totalmente ensopados. Com medo de que sua amiga fosse ficar nervosa, o rapaz apressou-se em se desculpar.

"Desculpe, Saki... Eu não vi você e..." - parou, chocado, ao escutar o som dos risos de Sakura. Confuso, virou-se para a mulher com um olhar indagador.

"Nada, nada! É que nós dois aqui, completamente molhados, e você todo sério e tal. Foi tão engraçado!" - ela pôs a mão na barriga que doía de tantas gargalhadas que havia dado. - "Fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto assim."

"Viu, é disso que eu estou falando. Você não tem se divertido tanto porque nós quase não nos vemos. Você fica cancelando os nossos encontros... Vê só o seu noivo maravilhosamente sério e polido. E ainda quer se casar!"

"Você sabe que é insubstituível, Li. Mas... Eu já estou com vinte e sete anos! Já está na hora de eu arrumar a minha vida, levar ela adiante. Eu não quero ficar para tia solteirona, sabe... E Hikeda e eu combinamos bem." - diante do olhar sério de Shaoran, Sakura procurou tornar a conversa mais leve. - "Você devia fazer o mesmo! Vinte e oito anos nas costas e nem namorada tem..."

O rapaz mostrou um olhar entediado, visivelmente desinteressado no assunto 'namorada'. Sakura pôs a mão no queixo, numa pose pensativa.

"Pensando bem, a verdade é que o que você precisa não é apenas uma namorada, Li... Mas, uma que dure mais de duas semanas! Nunca vi alguém com tanto medo de compromisso como você, meu amigo..."

"É diferente. Eu não tenho medo de compromisso... Apenas sei aproveitar a minha vida. O que você quer que eu faça se Deus me presenteou com um rosto maravilhoso e esse corpinho sexy?" - ele dizia fazendo pose com as mãos na cintura, e com um sorriso que derreteria qualquer mulher.

"Sim... Pena que ele falhou um pouco na hora da modéstia, não?" - a mulher disse mal se contendo de tanto rir. Se recompondo, ela olhou no relógio que sempre usava no pulso, graças a Deus a prova de água, e presente de aniversário de Shaoran quando completou vinte anos. - "Nossa! Tarde assim, já? Estou atrasada... Desculpe, Shao, mas, tenho que ir!"

"Mas, o que você tem de tão importante para fazer num final de tarde de sexta? Não me diga que está fazendo hora extra!"

"Não... É um encontro com a mamãe e a mãe de Hikeda. Vamos discutir os preparativos para o casamento."

Shaoran ficou surpreso.

"Mas, já! Para quando vocês marcaram esse casamento, Sakura?"

"Daqui a mais ou menos dois meses..." - ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. Shaoran simplesmente não conseguia dizer nada. Por que tão cedo assim? Ele não conseguia entender... - "Eu tenho que ir _mesmo_, Li. Eu já deveria estar lá! E você sabe como a mãe de Hikeda é..."

"É, eu sei... Não é à toa que o filho é daquele jeito." - ele disse fazendo uma careta engraçada. - "Depois nós conversamos melhor, Saki. Não se esqueça, hein! Você vai ao _Golden Gift_ domingo?"

"Não se preocupe!" - ela disse, abrindo mais o sorriso. - "Estarei lá, como sempre!"

Shaoran esforçou-se em abrir um sorriso, enquanto via sua Sakura ir embora. Por que tudo aquilo tão de repente? Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de sua amiga casar, ou até mesmo dele o fazer. Nunca havia parado para pensar o que poderia acontecer com eles se algo assim surgisse... Um casamento... Da sua Sakura. Nunca havia pensado... Até agora.

Ele estava perdendo-a, sabia. Mas como aceitar isso? Como superar isso?

**§**

Sakura desligou o carro e encostou a testa no volante antes de respirar fundo. Estava cada vez mais difícil... Por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? Por que ela tinha que sentir aquelas coisas? Ele era seu melhor amigo! Shaoran Li, o homem mais bonito, simpático e divertido que conhecia. Aquela espécie de homem que normalmente só se conhece uma vez na vida... Perfeito.

Mas, ele era seu melhor amigo. E não era nenhum segredo que ele não era do tipo que gostava de compromissos, sem mencionar que ela já estava acostumada a ver ele com duas, três beldades diferentes por mês.

Era simplesmente uma idiotice ela dar esperanças àquele sentimento... Por isso havia concordado com a idéia de Hikeda de se casar tão cedo. Realmente achava que seria o melhor jeito de matar aquele sentimento que a estava levando a loucura!

E ela não havia contado tudo a Shaoran... Havia muito mais ainda que ela planejava fazer. Mas, no momento fraquejou... Quando olhou aqueles olhos castanhos e indagadores lhe observando, cara a cara... Ela falhou totalmente em contar o que deveria. Sua coragem desapareceu como num passe de mágica.

Sim. Aquele sentimento desapareceria logo. Depois que saiu do carro e fechou a porta, Sakura ligou o alarme e, não sem antes respirar bem fundo, tomou o caminho até o restaurante.

Entrou no restaurante, procurando por aquela tradicional mesa de canto, onde sua mãe costumava ficar sempre. Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Sakura encontrar Nadeshiko e Yukio, a mãe de Hikeda, numa conversa animada naquela mesma mesa. Sua mãe pareceu notá-la, pois, segundos depois acenava espalhafatosa para ela, convidando-a a unir-se na conversa. Sakura não esperou nem mais um segundo.

Momento depois, viu-a se sentada junto das duas senhoras, discutindo o seu casamento. Elas apenas, é claro. Pois, Sakura não tinha chance alguma de opinar... Se alguém ouvisse, nunca adivinharia que o casório seria o dela.

"As flores não podem ser, de jeito nenhum, margaridas! Ouvi dizer que dá má sorte num casamento." - dizia a mãe de Hikeda. - "Rosas são bem tradicionais, mas acho que contrastaria bem com o vestido, deixando-as bem destacadas. Se elas forem vermelhas, é claro."

"Sim... ótima idéia, querida. Mas, então o vestido tem que ser bem comprido atrás. Já imaginou que lindo seria se depois de Sakura duas pequeninas crianças o carregassem?" - Nadeshiko respondia, empolgada.

"Mãe..."

"Isso, Nadeshiko! Por que não pensei nisso antes?" - Yukio rebatia, igualmente empolgada.

"Sra. Yukio..."

"Então precisamos agir rápido... Temos pouco tempo!" - e as duas olhavam orgulhosas, uma para a outra. - "E..." - Nadeshiko continuou.

"Chega!" - Sakura se conteve para não gritar mais alto num local público. - "Não sei se vocês repararam... Mas o casamento é meu! Se importariam se eu participasse também das decisões e desse a minha opinião?" - ela dizia, mau-humorada.

As duas senhoras coraram, quando repararam o que estavam fazendo. Nadeshiko sorriu para a filha.

"Perdão, querida... Mas é que me empolguei tanto com o casamento da minha filhinha que não pude me conter. É apenas um reflexo da minha felicidade. Nós não faremos mais isso, certo Yukio?" - a mãe de Hikeda sorriu também para Sakura. - "Então, agora você me diz... Que flor você quer no seu casamento?"

Sakura sorriu, contente, depois de ouvir sua mãe. E respondeu:

"Cerejeiras. Muitas cerejeiras..."

**§**

Shaoran ouviu o telefone tocar, em seu escritório. Largou a caneta, deixando de lado seu projeto por um momento, e levou o fone ao ouvido.

"Sim?"

"Sr. Li..." - ele ouviu a conhecida voz de sua secretária. - "Sakura na linha dois."

"Obrigado, Kiki." - ele disse, enquanto, inconscientemente, abria um sorriso ao ouvir o nome de sua querida amiga. Apressou-se em apertar o número dois. - "Shaoran Li, o poderoso chefão, ao seu dispor..."

Ele ouviu a risada na outra linha. Ah...! Como era bom ouvir o som do riso de Sakura. Apenas lamentava não poder vê-la naquele exato instante. Ela tinha um sorriso maravilhoso... Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

"Diga para o poderoso chefão que desejo falar apenas com meu amigo, Shaoran."

"Posso providenciar isso... Mas me diga o que deseja, Saki. Hoje é dia de irmos ao _Golden Gift_, não? O que aconteceu para que você não pudesse esperar até lá? Não me diga que vai desmarcar de novo..." - ele disse a última frase desanimado.

"Não, não é nada disso. Não precisa se preocupar!" - Shaoran soltou o ar dos pulmões, que nem havia notado ter prendido. - "Acontece que hoje eu vou escolher o meu vestido. E queria perguntar se você não pode ir comigo..."

"Sakura, você sabe que não entendo dessas coisas..."

"Shao, você já esteve com tantas mulheres diferentes que não me surpreenderia se, na verdade, você soubesse tudo sobre nós." - ele ouviu a voz irônica de Sakura e sorriu, achando graça.

"Hum... Talvez eu posso dar alguns bons palpites. Mas, por que a senhorita deseja a minha ajuda?" - não conseguiu evitar pensar que não poderia chamá-la de senhorita por muito tempo... Droga, por que não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça!

"Bem, primeiro por que é bom ter uma opinião masculina. E segundo por que eu vou precisar de ajuda... Minha mãe irá comigo. E você sabe como ela adora fazer compras... E como eu odeio provar roupas."

Dessa vez, quem gargalhou no telefone, foi ele. Sua Sakura nunca mudava. Será que algo nela mudaria quando ela casasse? Mas é claro... Muita coisa... Parou de rir no mesmo instante, mas manteve o sorriso na face.

"Não se preocupe, princesa. Seu príncipe encantado virá ao seu resgate."

"Obrigado, Shao! Você é ótimo... Até depois, então!"

"Até. Tchau, tchau..."

**§**

Sakura desligou o telefone depois que ouviu o tradicional 'tchau, tchau' de seu amigo. Ele sempre falava assim... E ela adorava. Com certeza, ele não fazia a mínima idéia do quanto abalava às mulheres apenas com aquela sua charmosa despedida...

Desligou a cafeteira, já que hoje tomaria café da manhã com seu amigo no _Golden Gift_, e foi tomar um banho. Para estar no escritório em pleno domingo, aquele projeto novo de Shaoran deveria ser realmente importante.

Pensava em várias coisas enquanto sentia a água quente cair em seu corpo... Em seu casamento... Em como seria sua vida dali por diante... Na proposta que havia recebido... Como contaria a seu amigo... Mas, foi interrompida pelo som do telefone tocando insistente em seu quarto.

Desligou rápido o chuveiro e pegou uma toalha que estava pendurada no box do banheiro. Se enxugando de qualquer jeito, correu para o seu quarto e atendeu rapidamente o telefone.

"Alô?"

"Sakura?" - ela ouviu a voz do seu noivo do outro lado da linha. Sorriu.

"Hikeda... Tudo bem?"

"Eu estou ótimo... Melhor ainda agora que ouvi sua voz." - o sorriso de Sakura aumentou. Às vezes ela se esquecia do quão charmoso era também seu noivo, e do por que de tê-lo aceitado como mesmo. Não seria difícil amá-lo... Só precisava de um pouco de tempo.

"Seu bobo... Como foi de viagem?"

"Bem. Muito bem... A sede em Tókio está progredindo cada vez mais. Nossa empresa está melhor do que nunca." - seu noivo era dono de uma operadora de celulares, e um ótimo executivo. - "Liguei apenas para ver como você estava, e avisar que cheguei já. O que você acha de irmos jantar hoje à noite?"

Sakura já conseguia imaginar Hikeda com seu terno preto com camisa branca impecável. Seus cabelos negros, sempre brilhantes... Por que não podia sentir o mesmo sentimento intenso que sentia por Shaoran só que por ele? Seria tudo tão perfeito se assim fosse...

"Claro! Por que não?"

"Ótimo, então. Quer que eu vá te buscar?"

"Não há necessidade. Apenas me diga o horário e qual será o restaurante."

"Hum... Que tal o Clinton's? Às oito e meia? Está bom para você?"

"Está ótimo." - assim era seu noivo... Sempre preocupado em saber o que ela achava, se a agradaria, do que ela gostava...

"Até lá, Saki. Te amo... Beijo."

"Beijo... Também te amo." - ela disse antes de desligar.

Mas seu coração gritava: 'Mentira!'

**§**

Entrou no _Golden Gift_, e cumprimentou alguns garçons, garçonetes e o dono do lugar, que já a conheciam há tempos. Ela e Shaoran iam todo domingo lá.

Logo, avistou seu amigo sentado numa mesa, olhando o cardápio. Caminhou calmamente até lá. Mais ou menos na metade do caminho, ele levantou os olhos, reparando em sua chegada, e sorriu para ela. Era tão bom caminhar em sua direção... Como se ele fosse o seu destino, sempre...

"Não entendo por que você ainda lê o cardápio, moço. Sabe de cor e salteado o que está escrito nele, com certeza." - ela disse sentando-se.

"É só para distrair. É que eu costumo me encontrar com uma pessoa aqui, normalmente, sabe moça. E ela tem uma terrível mania de sempre chegar atrasada em nossos encontros."

Sakura sorriu, e Shaoran sentiu seu coração falhar por um instante.

"Talvez seja apenas o charme de sua amiga. Dizem que é chique chegar atrasado em encontros." - ela disse.

"Pois, então, me lembre de dizer a ela que, se ela chegou atrasada todas essas vezes, me fazendo esperar como um tolo, apenas para fazer charme... Está com sérios problemas."

"Posso perguntar por que quer dizer isso a sua amiga?"

"Porque se esse é o maior charme dela, não vai conseguir namorado nunca."

"E se ela já for comprometida? Ouvi falar que ela está noiva." - ela rebateu e Shaoran afrouxou um pouco a gravata.

"Então contarei para esse pobre coitado noivo dela, que sua mulher anda se encontrando com um homem toda semana. E fazendo charme para ele."

Sakura gargalhou, sentada na cadeira. Acabando com a brincadeira, chamou uma das garçonetes pelo nome.

"O de sempre, Sakura?" - ela perguntou, tendo como resposta o sorriso de sua amiga. - "E para você, Shaoran?"

"O de sempre, Sariko." - e sorriu. A moça ficou abobalhada.

"Ela ficou encantada com você, Shao." - Sakura disse, depois que a moça saiu de lá, forçando um sorriso.

"O que posso fazer? É meu charme natural..." - ele disse, abrindo mais um de seus sorrisos perfeitos.

Ficaram ainda conversando por um bom tempo antes dos pedidos chegarem. Comeram e apressaram-se em ir ao encontro de Nadeshiko.

**§**

Sakura olhou para Shaoran, que dirigia olhando sempre para a estrada, prestando atenção a tudo no trânsito sempre. Reparando que sua amiga lhe fitava insistentemente, perguntou-lhe:

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura?"

Ela ficou olhando para Shaoran, em dúvida se falava ou não. Ele achou que ela não iria mais responder, quando ouviu sua amiga falar aquilo, de supetão.

"Eu gostava de você quando tinha dezesseis anos. Sabia disso?" - ele voltou-se para ela, rapidamente, aproveitando que o sinal estava vermelho. Ela olhava para frente, sem focá-lo.

"Claro que não. Gostava?"

Neste momento ela olhou para ele, com um sorriso, calma. Ao contrário dele.

"Quem não gostava de Shaoran Li naquela época? Você era o ideal de todas as garotas... Bonito, divertido, popular... Com aquele seu jeito legal."

_**Estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você...**_

_**O sal viraria doce para os novos lábios**_

_**Colombo procurou as Índias**_

_**Mas a terra, avistou em você**_

_**O som que eu ouço são as gírias do seu vocabulário.**_

"Mas na época, você nem sabia que eu existia. E você parecia tão inalcançável. Até os professores tinham admiração por você. Parecia ser o garoto perfeição. Exceto pelo fraco por mulheres, é claro." - ela disse, descontraindo um pouco.

Shaoran parecia estarrecido, sem saber o que dizer. Sakura nunca havia lhe contado isso...

"Eu te fiz sofrer, Sakura?" - ele perguntou sério. - "Fiz alguma coisa que te magoou?"

"Claro que não! Eu nunca achei que fosse acontecer alguma coisa ente nós. Então, na verdade, nunca levei realmente a sério aquele sentimento."

Mas, ela sabia que era mentira. Sofrera muito naquela época. Ainda lembrava-se das loucuras que chegara a fazer... Como aquela vez em que descobrira o prédio onde ele fazia aulas de artes marciais, no bairro das Laranjeiras, e ficara assistindo-o treinar, escondida...

E depois, quando se encontraram na frente do prédio, fingiu que estava só de passagem , indo comprar um CD de presente para um amigo. Ficara tão feliz quando ele se oferecera para ajudá-la a escolher...!

_**Estranho é gostar tanto do seu all star azul...**_

_**Estranho é pensar que o bairro das Laranjeiras...**_

_**Satisfeita sorri, quando chego ali.**_

_**E entro no elevador**_

_**Aperto o doze, que é o seu andar**_

_**Não vejo a hora de te reencontrar**_

_**E continuar aquela conversa**_

_**Que não terminamos ontem.**_

_**Ficou pra hoje...**_

Como fora tola... Esquecera o sentimento quando ficara um tempo sem vê-lo, na faculdade. Mas, foi uma surpresa para ela quando descobriu que ele cursava a mesma que ela... E que apenas os cursos eram diferentes.

Como eram os únicos do antigo colégio que estavam lá, constantemente se reuniam para relembrar os velhos tempos. E a amizade ia crescendo, pouco a pouco. Quando ela reparou... Já eram melhores amigos. Quem diria...

_**Estranho mas já me sinto como um velho amigo seu.**_

_**Seu all star azul combina com meu preto de cano alto...**_

"Como que eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso tudo antes?" - ele perguntava, ainda surpreso.

"Não achei que fosse necessário. Quando nos reencontramos na faculdade não sentia mais nada, então acabei esquecendo. Lembrei disso alguns instantes atrás, e decidi contar. Sei lá." - por que mentia tanto? Não era como contava... Sakura não entendia suas próprias ações.

_**Se o homem já pisou na lua,**_

_**Como ainda não tenho seu endereço?**_

_**O tom que eu canto as minhas músicas, para tua voz**_

_**Parece exato.**_

"Que estranho... Nunca pensei que você tivesse gostado de mim."

"Louco, não?" - Sakura perguntou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

"Se fiz algo que te magoou na época... Peço desculpas, Saki. Eu era um adolescente idiota, e não raciocinava direito ainda. Hum... E se você tivesse me contado, talvez eu saísse com você. Sabe que você já era bem jeitosinha..." - ele disse com um sorriso malandro.

Sakura abriu mais o sorriso.

_**Estranho é gostar tanto do seu all star azul...**_

"Não se preocupe, Shao. Mesmo que tivesse acontecido algo entre nós, tenho certeza de que não duraria nada. Ainda mais com esse seu jeito mulherengo. E aquilo nem durou muito... Acho que estava encantada apenas com você, não achava que existisse alguém assim. E não trocaria uma possível, e curta, relação pela amizade que tenho com você hoje."

Ela sorriu com todo o seu carinho, dessa vez. Aquilo era uma verdade. Mas ainda sentia um medo... Por que havia decidido contar aquilo? Teria coragem de contar que, inexplicavelmente, aquele sentimento havia retornado...? Arrebatador, sufocante, mais forte do que nunca? Achava que não...

Já Shaoran olhou para sua amiga, que ainda lhe sorria. Sua mente estava a mil. Mas, foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo som da buzina do carro atrás dele. Nem havia reparado no sinal verde...

Por que Sakura lhe contara aquilo? Será que ela não sabia dos efeitos que aquelas palavras poderiam ter sobre ele? Talvez, ele fosse o único que se importasse tanto...

O melhor seria esquecer tudo aquilo, enterrar no fundo de sua memória, fingir que aquela conversa nem havia acontecido.

Tarde demais...

_**Estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você...**_

_Continua..._

* * *

_Oi, gente!_

_Aqui estou eu, num projeto novíssimo! Esse é, na verdade, um especial de dois capítulos que eu escrevi para a minha querida ti-vó **Lilaclynx**, que está de aniversário hoje! (**8/05**)_

_Espero que goste do meu humilde presente, querida! Te amo muito! Feliz Aniversário... Te desejo tudo de bom nessa vida, porque você definitivamente merece!_

_Este é meu presente...Surpresa!_

_Agradeço a ajuda, Kao-chan! Sei como é difícil revisar fics de última hora assim, por isso lhe sou muito grata!_

_Ah, sim! O nome dessa música é All Star e já foi gravada por várias pessoas. Entre as mais conhecidas estão Cássia Eller e Nando Reis! _

_Bem... Espero que gostem! E não esqueçam de comentar! _

_§ M-chan §_

**Comentários de revisora:**

_Ah! Eu nem acredito que estou revisando este fic! Sim, não é nenhuma miragem, sou eu mesma! Rafinha Himura Li á dispor de todos! Nossa, vida! Que fic lindoo... (muito emocionada). Eu estou muito sensível esses dias e esse final, só me fez derramar lágrimas. Vc é um gênio, mãe!_

_Amei as últimas cenas, da qual a Sak se declarou pro Syao e as loukuras que ela fez por ele... (já fez loukuras de amor, algumas vezes) Quem nunka fez loukuras por quem ama? Eu amei esse fic, e vcs? Comentem! Beijinhos pra todos!_


	2. Parte II

_**Have You Ever - Parte II**_

_By M. Sheldon_

Shaoran estacionou o carro diante a loja de roupas. Sakura desceu desanimada. Seria uma longa tarde...

Não demorou muito, ambos estavam sendo atendidos por uma moça. Sakura sabia que sua mãe não ia gostar nem um pouco do fato de que ela estava começando as compras sem ela, mas a verdade é que a garota estava cheia de esperanças de que conseguiria terminar tudo antes de sua chegada. Seria ótimo se isso acontecesse.

Infelizmente, as esperanças de Sakura logo se dissolveram ao ver Nadeshiko entrando na loja, com um olhar um tanto quanto nervoso em sua direção.

-Por que não me esperou, Sakura?

-Perdão, mamãe... Achei que não se importaria se eu fosse adiantando um pouco as coisas em sua ausência...

-Está bem... Chega de conversa, querida! Direto para o provador agora, sim! - a mulher notou então a figura de Shaoran parada atrás de Sakura. - Olá, querido! Não havia notado você aí... Não acredito que Sakura te forçou a vir fazer compras com ela!

-Infelizmente existem algumas desvantagens em ser um melhor amigo de vez em quando. - ele disse com um sorriso grande no rosto, brincalhão.

Nadeshiko deu leves tapinhas no ombro do belo homem e mostrou-lhe um sorriso. Mas logo sua atenção estava focada em Sakura de novo.

-E então? O que está esperando, Sakura? Para o provador. - Sakura deu as costas para a mãe e fez uma careta engraçada que apenas Shaoran pôde ver. O rapaz não conseguiu conter um leve riso. A cara que sua amiga fazia era hilária. - Sakura... Provador. - Nadeshiko disse séria. Todos sabiam a relação de ódio entre sua filha e o pequeno cubículo que todos chamavam de provador. Ela detestava provar roupas. Sakura obedeceu a sua mãe com uma carranca no rosto, levando três vestidos diferentes nos braços.

Assim que chegou na cabine, passou a avaliar os vestidos um por um. Sem nem ao menos experimentar, eliminou o primeiro deles. Aquilo estava mais enfeitado do que bolo de festa infantil... Ela ficaria ridícula dentro dele!

Examinou o segundo. Era bonito, sim... Mas tinha uma cor creme, e ela estava decidida a casar-se com um vestido branco. Antes mesmo que pudesse colocar o vestido no gancho junto com o outro, sua mãe apareceu, segurando no mínimo uns oito vestidos.

Sakura quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

-Você não espera que eu prove tudo isso, espera? - Nadeshiko lhe lançou um olhar do tipo 'preciso responder?', e a reação de Sakura foi olhar desesperada para Shaoran e fazer um movimento com os lábios, dizendo:

_-Será que dá para me ajudar, por favor!_ - Shaoran apenas levantou os braços, como se mostrasse ser incapaz de fazer algo por ela, fazendo movimentos com a boca, assim como Sakura, ao respondê-la.

-_O que você quer que eu faça?_

Sakura soltou um suspiro. _'Valeu, Shao...'_ Ela pensou ironicamente.

-Mãe... Eu não vou provar tudo isso, não. Ainda mais sendo que você foi quem escolheu todos eles!

-Sakura, por Deus! Trata-se do seu _casamento_... Que desleixo é esse? Não acredito que seja minha filha... - disse a mulher, reprovando-a.

-Perdão, mamãe. Mas é que eu simplesmente não tenho paciência para esse tipo de coisa... - ela fez uma cara de arrependimento. - Mas, vamos fazer uma seleção, aqui! - ela começou a avaliar os vestidos que sua mãe lhe havia trazido. - Mãe, não quero vestidos de cor creme. Meu vestido será branco.

-Está bem, então filha... Isso elimina quatro dos vestidos... - muito a contragosto, Nadeshiko tirou das mãos de sua filha os que eram de cor creme. - Sakura, esse aqui está tão lindo! Tem certeza? - Sakura apenas olhou para sua mãe. - Está bem, está bem. Nada de creme.

Shaoran assistia as duas de perto, se segurando ao máximo para não rolar de rir na frente delas. Será que elas faziam idéia de como era engraçado assisti-las quando estavam juntas? O único jeito de dizer que eram mãe e filha era pela aparência mesmo. Verdade que os cabelos de Sakura não pareciam nada com os cinzentos e levemente encaracolados de sua mãe, nesse ponto ela havia puxado seu pai.

Porém, o nariz delicado, as bochechas levemente sobressalentes, e os olhos profundos e cor de esmeralda eram praticamente idênticos. Os orbes de Nadeshiko eram de um verde mais escuro que o de Sakura, entretanto. Mas fora isso... As semelhanças eram gigantes. Sim, na aparência física eram. Mas quando o assunto era personalidade, elas eram tão diferentes quanto água e óleo...

-Mãe... Esse laço na parte de trás está ridículo... Vai fazer parecer que eu tenho um bumbum maior que o de um hipopótamo!

-Deixe de besteiras, querida! Hoje em dia é moda ter bumbum grande! - ao ouvir as palavras da mãe, Sakura soltou um suspiro cansado e sem dizer mais nada deixou de lado o vestido. Passou, então, a analisar o próximo.

-Mãe... Eu não vou querer vestido todo armado também... Do jeito que sou, com certeza vou tropeçar e ir de cara ao chão quando estiver indo para o altar... - e deixou aquele de lado também. Ela deu uma olhada nos que haviam sobrado. Eram só dois agora.

-Está bem, que defeito vai encontrar nesses agora? - Nadeshiko perguntou sarcástica.

-Por incrível que pareça, nenhum, mamãe. Vou prová-los. Junto com o que eu escolhi. - Nadeshiko sorriu feliz ao ouvir as palavras da filha. Já era um começo, pelo menos.

-Sim, sim... Ótimo! Então, apresse-se! Vá prová-los! - Sakura foi para o provador. - Shaoran, querido... Faça um favor para essa senhora, por gentileza... Informe-se com a moça do balcão quais são as formas de pagamento que eles aceitam e se é possível deixar o vestido guardado com eles até a data do casamento. Não quero nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se ele ficasse nas mãos de Sakura!

-É para já, Nadeshiko! - Shaoran respondeu, prestativo, rindo do comentário que a mulher havia feito sobre Sakura. Foi logo atender o seu pedido.

Poucos segundos depois, Sakura saiu usando o primeiro vestido, um dos que sua mãe havia escolhido. Havia ficado muito bem nela, ele era liso até em baixo, com um decote bonito, enfeitado com pedaços de tecido transparente. As mangas se prolongavam até o seu cotovelo, porém havia um corte no ombro, deixando-o exposto.

-O que achou?

-Ficou muito bonito em você, Sakura. Eu gostei.

-Hum, sim é muito bonito. Mas essa época do ano é muito quente, não quero nada que tenha mangas... Vou provar o outro.

-Se você já não planejava ficar com ele... Por que então pergunta o que eu acho...? - Nadeshiko sussurrou para si mesma. Às vezes ela não entendia sua filha... Aguardou pacientemente até que Sakura aparecesse uma vez mais.

Esse já era um vestido um pouco mais armado em baixo, enquanto a parte de cima era mais apertada. O decote tinha corte reto e ele era todo enfeitado com pérolas.

-Mamãe... Esse vestido está me sufocando...

-Surpreendente como você consegue encontrar um defeito em tudo... Mas, antes que me pergunte, sim, ele ficou bem em você. O outro ficou melhor, entretanto, em minha opinião. Mas como você já disse que não o quer...

Sakura entrou uma vez mais no provador. Faltava provar o outro vestido que Nadeshiko havia escolhido. Minutos depois, Sakura apareceu, virada de costas para sua mãe.

-Será que você poderia fechar aqui para mim, mãe? - Nadeshiko obedeceu ao pedido de sua filha, puxando o zíper do vestido. Quando sua filha virou-se, ela ficou quase sem ar.

O vestido era colado até a cintura, sendo que depois ele se abria levemente. O decote salientava bem os seios perfeitos de Sakura, e a alça e o collant eram repletos de réplicas de brilhantes.

A parte de baixo tinha pequenas linhas que desciam até o final no vestido, encaracolando, das mesmas pedras que da parte de cima, como gotas de cristal.

O vestido colava perfeitamente na cintura fina de Sakura. Parecia ter sido feito somente para ela...

-Sakura... Esse vestido ficou lindo, não, maravilhoso em você! Se você não levá-lo, eu juro que te deserdo! - Sakura olhou finalmente para o espelho que tinha do lado de fora. Ela tinha que concordar, o vestido lhe servia perfeitamente, lhe destacando todos os atributos. Ela definitivamente havia gostado. Um sorriso apareceu em sua face.

-Shaoran, querido! Venha aqui agora! Precisa ver que linda a nossa Sakura está! Venha, deixe isso de lado, depois resolvemos! - Nadeshiko chamou, o tom de voz levemente alto para que Shaoran a ouvisse.

-Pela empolgação parece que vocês encontraram o vestido perfeito! - ele disse, se aproximando. Pouco antes de chegar onde as duas estavam, Sakura virou-se para ele e o rapaz simplesmente estacou. Seus pés pareciam presos ao chão.

-E então... O que achou, Shao? - Sakura lhe perguntou sorridente.

Shaoran estava simplesmente sem palavras. Sakura estava belíssima naquele vestido. Sua amiga era simplesmente a mulher mais bela que ele conhecia... Não havia palavras para descrevê-la... '_Aliás, há uma sim: perfeita.._'.

Era como se ele tivesse entrado em um transe. Tudo o que ele via era Sakura, tudo o que ele pensava era sobre Sakura. Seus olhos estavam cravados nela.

-Shaoran? Está tudo bem com você? Você não gostou do vestido? - Sakura perguntou, já preocupada com a demora da resposta do seu amigo.

O rapaz piscou e só então pareceu voltar à realidade. Um levíssimo tom vermelho surgiu em sua face, e ele chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos.

-Ah, perdão... Sakura... Esse vestido ficou magnífico em você. Definitivamente esse deveria ser a sua escolha. Você ficou linda... - Sakura sorriu novamente ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.

-Então é esse mesmo que irei levar! Já volto, vou me trocar!

Shaoran observou Sakura entrar no provador. O que estava havendo com ele? De uns tempos para cá, algumas coisas estranhas vinham acontecendo. Seu coração acelerava quando Sakura estava perto; sentia uma vontade tremenda de provar o sabor daqueles lábios delicados dela; sentia-se impelido a sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos, sempre tão gostoso, e de envolvê-la em seus braços...

Por diabos, até _corando _ele estava agora!

O rapaz começou a sentir um sentimento incômodo, não soube explicar por quê. Quando olhou ao seu redor, notou que Nadeshiko o observava insistentemente, com uma expressão curiosa.

-Alguma coisa errada, Nadeshiko? - a mulher pareceu voltar à realidade e finalmente desviou o olhar do rapaz.

-Ah, não, meu querido. Perdoe-me, eram apenas alguns pensamentos que vagueavam em minha mente... - ela disse, um sorriso enigmático enfeitando sua face. Shaoran sentiu-se impelido a perguntar que pensamentos eram esses, quando se deu conta que de fato não era de sua conta. Não era de seu feitio se meter nos negócios dos outros.

Porém, isso não diminuía a curiosidade.

Sakura finalmente saiu da cabine, o vestido em mãos, e dirigiu-se até onde os dois estavam.

-Muito bem... Vamos pagar de uma vez e dar o fora daqui? Estou morta de fome. - Sakura disse, com um sorriso brincalhão na face. Sua mãe suspirou, reprovativa.

-Como sempre, Sakura, você é de uma educação sem igual. - Nadeshiko disse, as palavras denotando sarcasmo. A resposta da garota para sua mãe foi apenas um sorriso maior ainda. - Muito bem, vamos então. Também estou cansada e quero ir para casa.

Eles logo se apressaram em pagar o vestido, porém, como Nadeshiko havia planejado, ele ficara ali mesmo e só seria retirado um dia antes da cerimônia. Já no estacionamento, Shaoran e Sakura despediam-se de Nadeshiko.

-Cuide-se, querida. Espero que se divirta com seu noivo, ouvi que ele estará aqui logo.

Shaoran olhou surpreso para Nadeshiko. Estreitou os olhos quando sentiu o ciúme que aquelas poucas palavras lhe haviam provocado. Não queria que Sakura fosse se encontrar com _aquele _homem...!

-Você também, mamãe. Obrigada! A gente se vê logo! - Sakura seguiu então em direção ao carro de Shaoran, que passou a imitar os movimentos da amiga segundos depois. Ficou paralisado, porém, no instante em que ouviu as palavras de Nadeshiko.

-Não é tarde demais ainda. Mas, se não se apressar, você vai perdê-la. - Shaoran virou-se para a mulher, os olhos arregalados de espanto. - Até mais, Shaoran.

Sem se importar com o olhar surpreso e indagador do rapaz, Nadeshiko deu-lhe as costas e foi embora.

As palavras que havia dito, entretanto, continuaram repetindo-se várias e várias vezes na cabeça de Shaoran.

**

* * *

**

Sakura passava um batom pouco mais escuro que a cor de sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava olhares, vez ou outra, para o lápis e sombra que havia passado nos olhos, se certificando que, de fato, eles não estavam borrados ou em desarmonia com seu vestido preto ou a cor do batom.

Finalmente satisfeita com o resultado final, a mulher sentou-se em sua cama para calçar as sandálias. Estava quase terminando de prender o fecho da primeira quando ouviu seu telefone tocar, na cômoda ao lado.

Esticando-se toda, ela alcançou-o e, tirando do gancho, levou o aparelho sem fio ao ouvido.

-Sim? Sakura falando...

_-Sakura... Tudo bem?_

-Shao! Oi! Tudo ótimo... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não faz nem quatro horas que nos encontramos...

_-Não, não aconteceu nada, nem se preocupe. Acontece que eu cheguei em casa e descobri que não estava com ânimo algum para cozinhar. Já havia pego o catálogo da pizzaria e o telefone, quando pensei: 'ei, por que não convidar a Sakura para comermos fora?'. E aqui estou._

Sakura estreitou os olhos, triste, ao notar o tom alegre e animado na voz do amigo. Com uma expressão de lamento, ela desculpou-se.

-Perdão, Shao... Mas não vou poder ir. Hikeda me convidou para jantar no Clinton's com ele hoje... Estava terminando de me arrumar quando você ligou. Desculpe... Sério mesmo...

O telefone ficou mudo por alguns segundos.

_-Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Ele é seu noivo afinal de contas, Sakura. É totalmente compreensível, sendo que ele esteve todos esses dias fora, a trabalho. Vocês têm que recuperar o tempo perdido, imagino que tenham muito para conversar..._

Sakura havia notado como a voz de seu amigo soara totalmente triste e desanimada.

-Shao... Eu-

_-Tudo bem, Sakura. Você não tem que se preocupar comigo... Você vai naquele restaurante caríssimo comer alguma coisa nojenta e que custa o olho da cara, enquanto eu vou estar deitado no meu sofá devorando uma pizza deliciosamente gordurosa e assistindo televisão. _

Sakura sorriu, o jeito brincalhão e palhaço de seu amigo estava de volta.

-De fato... - ela começou a rir alto. - Mas, vamos marcar outro dia, para compensar esse de qualquer jeito! Eu tenho que ir agora, Shao... Hikeda já deve estar chegando e nem estou pronta ainda...

_-Claro... Até mais, Sakura._

-Até!

A garota deixou o aparelho ao seu lado e voltou a colocar suas sandálias. Minutos depois, a campainha de seu apartamento tocara.

-Olá, Hikeda... - Sakura presenteou-lhe com um sorriso.

-Sakura... Não faz idéia de como senti sua falta. - o belo homem pegou-a então nos braços e cobriu os lábios de Sakura com os seus carinhosamente. Quando finalmente se separaram, Hikeda estendeu-lhe o braço, num ato de cavalheirismo e ambos se dirigiram ao estacionamento.

Sakura porém, mantinha sua outra mão sobre o coração. Uma pergunta não queria calar em sua mente... Por que, apesar de tudo, não sentia seu coração bater acelerado, em completo êxtase, quando estava nos braços de seu noivo, sendo que sentia-se assim apenas estando perto de Shaoran?

* * *

Shaoran desceu de seu carro preto esportivo e deparou-se com a grande fachada do Clinton's. Não sabia ao certo o que havia ido fazer lá... Num impulso, pegara as chaves do carro e viera até o local.

Ao invés de dirigir-se até a porta de entrada - como normalmente faria - ele passou a rodear o restaurante, olhando - procurando - por todas as janelas. Foi quando avistou, não muito longe, numa mesa para dois, quem estava procurando.

Lá estavam eles. Hikeda segurava as mãos delicadas de sua Sakura sutilmente, enquanto ela sorria levemente em retribuição. A respiração de Shaoran acelerou pouco a pouco, enquanto a raiva ia crescendo em seu peito.

Como ele ousava tocá-la assim? Como ele ousava roubar sua Sakura dele?

Foi quando Hikeda inclinou-se em direção a Sakura, tomando a bela face da mulher entre as mãos, para logo em seguida capturar os lábios rosados da garota. Shaoran arregalou os olhos, surpreso. O sentimento terrível que sentia no peito pareceu aumentar estrondosamente.

Num movimento rápido, ele deu um soco na parede ao lado da janela, fazendo com que algumas lascas da pintura fossem ao chão. Olhou novamente para a mesa para encontrar apenas Sakura ali, com uma expressão inquieta, preocupada e triste.

Como queria poder segurá-la nos braços e consolá-la, fazê-la sorrir de novo. Aquele seu sorriso único e maravilhoso...

Shaoran levou a mão com que havia dado o soco à cabeça, tapando seu rosto. Sentiu um pouco de dor e só então notou que estava sangrando. Pouco se importando com o ferimento, ele olhou novamente para Sakura, sentada sozinha naquela mesa.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que estava se sentindo daquele jeito? Afinal, era Sakura de quem estava falando... Sua melhor amiga! Ele não deveria estar sentindo aquelas coisas!

Notou quando Hikeda voltou e antes de sentar-se à mesa, deu um leve beijo em Sakura. Apenas um roçar de lábios. Shaoran sentiu o ciúme tomar posse dele uma vez mais... Forte... Arrebatador...

Então... Ele percebeu. A verdade atingiu-o de uma vez por todas, sem dó nem piedade...

Ele amava Sakura.

* * *

Shaoran ouviu o som do seu interfone tocando, na parede do seu quarto. Ainda sonolento, ele levantou-se da cama e foi ver de quem se tratava.

-Quem é? - sabia que não estava sendo muito educado, mas, pelos deuses! Não havia tido a melhor das noites ontem, e estava dormindo até agora. O que se podia esperar?

-Credo, que mau humor! - ele reconheceu a voz de Sakura e logo seu coração acelerou. - Sou eu, Shao... Abre aqui para mim!

-Claro... Perdão, mas acabei de acordar, Sak. Não foi minha intenção assustá-la com meu mau humor matinal! - ele disse com seu característico tom brincalhão. Mas não podia esconder de si mesmo o quão nervoso estava. Logo apertou o botão, para que Sakura pudesse entrar.

Enquanto sua amiga não chegava, o rapaz se espreguiçou languidamente, indo em direção ao banheiro, onde escovou os destes e lavou o rosto com água fria. Depois foi até a cozinha ligar a cafeteira. Seria bom tomar um café quente com Sakura, enquanto conversavam.

Não demorou muito, a campainha tocou. Apressou-se em abrir a porta para ela. Ficou confuso, entretanto, quando notou a reação de Sakura. A garota tinha os olhos arregalados, e um leve tom avermelhado havia surgido em suas bochechas. Envergonhada, ela desviou os olhos rapidamente.

Só então Shaoran reparou que estava sem camisa. Satisfeito com a reação que havia provocado nela, o rapaz sorriu.

-Que foi? Impressionada com meus atributos físicos? - isso só fez Sakura corar mais ainda. Shaoran explodiu em gargalhadas.

-Pare já com isso, Shaoran. - ela dizia, brava. Se ao menos ela soubesse como o deixara feliz com suas reações. Sakura era tão meiga... E era tão fácil de perceber suas emoções, sendo que ela sempre as deixava tão transparentes.

-Vamos, entre. Não se preocupe, vou pôr uma camiseta agora mesmo... Antes que você comece a babar e encharque o chão todo. - ele acrescentou, provocativo. Sakura fulminou-o com o olhar.

Quando o rapaz voltou, devidamente vestido, encontrou Sakura já sentada no sofá assistindo televisão e com uma xícara de café na mão. Ele também foi pegar um pouco do líquido quente para ele, para logo em seguida sentar-se ao lado da bela mulher.

-E então? O que a trás tão cedo aqui, Sak?

-Eu sei o modo perfeito de recompensar você.

Shaoran olhou-a confuso, sem entender o que ela havia querido dizer com isso.

-Em relação ao jantar. Já sei o modo perfeito de recompensá-lo por isso. - Shaoran tentou expulsar de sua mente os pensamentos indecentes que surgiram em sua mente ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura. Será que ela não fazia idéia do que parecia dizer com aquilo?

-Sou só ouvidos. - foi sua resposta. Estava se sentindo até mesmo sujo... Sakura lhe falava aquilo com toda a inocência e ele com aqueles pensamentos nada puros na cabeça... A garota estendeu um folheto para Shaoran. - E... O que seria isso?

-Festival de outono! É para onde nós vamos hoje à noite! Vai ser tão divertido! - Sakura falava empolgada. - Faz anos que não vou a um evento desses!

-Então, está bem. Já que você me deixou muitas opções vou precisar de um tempo para decidir o que vou fazer. - ele parou, como se estivesse pensando em uma resposta, um riso matreiro no rosto. - Hum... Acho que vou com você!

-É bom mesmo! Vou deixar o panfleto com você, para que saiba onde é. E esteja lá às oito horas! Tenho que ir agora, Shao. Nos encontraremos lá. - ela se inclinou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz antes de sair pela mesma porta pela qual havia entrado.

Segundos depois a mão de Shaoran ainda repousava no local onde os lábios de Sakura haviam tocado, o olhar perdido no infinito.

* * *

Sakura andava entre as dezenas de pessoas, à procura do lugar onde havia combinado de se encontrar com Shaoran. Aproveitava parar dar uma olhada em todas as coisas que eram vendidas nas barraquinhas, se encantando cada vez mais. Ainda bem que havia trazido bastante dinheiro consigo!

Foi quando algo prendeu sua atenção. Num relance de olhar, ela viu uma barraca repleta de quadros à venda. Um deles, particularmente, havia lhe agradado mais... Aproximou-se um pouco mais, no intuito de poder observar a pintura mais de perto.

O que viu diante de si deixou-a maravilhada. A cena que estava gravada no quadro, tratava-se de uma enorme flor-de-cerejeira, totalmente florida. O chão estava repleto de pétalas que haviam se desprendido da árvore com o vento, marcando o verde da grama com leves tons de rosa. Não muito longe, havia um rio, que refletia a beleza da cerejeira. Do outro lado, na beira, uma garotinha estendia o braço, tentando alcançar uma das pétalas que eram levadas pelo vento... E o céu... De um azul tão puro!

-Com licença... Qual o preço deste quadro, minha senhora? - ela perguntou, sem nem ao menos desgrudar os olhos da pintura.

-Perdão, senhorita... Mas esse quadro já foi comprado... O dono pediu que eu deixasse aqui, pois ele virá buscá-lo mais tarde...

A expressão facial de Sakura ficou repleta de angústia... Então ele já havia sido comprado... Com um suspiro triste agradeceu a senhora e foi embora, voltando a procurar Shaoran. Não andou muitos metros, conseguiu ver as chamas da grande fogueira no parque, cercada de casais dançando. Um sorriso surgiu em sua face. Era tão bom ver casais tão unidos...

Passou a percorrer com os olhos todas as pessoas que estavam lá, quando descobriu Shaoran entre eles, dançando com uma bela morena. O sorriso desvaneceu imediatamente. Lutou contra as lágrimas que insistiam em formar-se em seus olhos.

Por quê? Por que ela tinha que se apaixonar por ele? As coisas estavam correndo tão bem... Até ela estragar tudo. Maldito o seu coração... '_Maldito seja!_'. E nem ao menos desviar os olhos, ela conseguia...

Ela não queria ter que ver Shaoran com outra mulher nos braços. Ela queria poder dar as costas para aquela cena e ir embora. Ela queria parar de sentir aquele enorme ciúme. Ela queria poder estar no lugar da bela morena...

Foi quando seu amigo pareceu notar sua presença. Instantaneamente, ele falou algo para a mulher com quem dançava, logo em seguida apontando para Sakura. A mulher seguiu com os olhos a direção que o dedo do rapaz mostrava. Ela fulminava Sakura com o olhar... Assustada com tudo aquilo, a dona dos orbes verdes não percebeu que Shaoran se aproximava até sentir-se ser puxada pela mão por ele, para longe dali.

-Shaoran... O que foi? Para onde estamos indo? Se você quiser ficar, eu entendo! Não precisa deixar de se divertir por minha causa... - aquelas palavras custaram a sair, pois, cada uma que era pronunciada parecia abrir um corte no coração de Sakura.

-Diversão? Sakura... Aquela mulher ficou pedindo para dançar comigo os últimos vinte minutos inteiros! E eu fiquei recusando os mesmos vinte minutos... Até que, quando vi, ela havia me arrastado para perto da fogueira! Seria muita deselegância sair naquela hora... Quando vi você, disse que era minha namorada e que estava me esperando.

-Mesmo?

-Sakura... A única pessoa com quem quero estar esta noite é você... - Sakura tentou fazer com que seu coração desacelerasse um pouco após ter ouvido as palavras de seu amigo, pois, temia ter um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo. Olhando para baixo, permitiu que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios.

**Remember when, we never needed each other?**

_Lembra quando nunca precisávamos um do outro?_

**The best of friends like sister and brother**

_Os melhores amigos, como irmã e irmão_

**We understood we'd never be alone**

_Nós entendíamos, nunca ficaríamos sozinhos_

-Por que disse para ela que eu era sua namorada...? - '_Droga! Sakura, sua idiota! Por que você não consegue manter essa sua boca grande fechada?_'. Shaoran parou de andar no mesmo instante. Virando-se para Sakura, ele apenas olhou-a nos olhos, sem dizer uma palavra. Como se naquele par de intensos orbes castanhos estivessem todas as respostas.

**Those days are gone, now I want you so much!**

_Aqueles dias se foram, agora eu te quero tanto!_

**The night is long and I need your touch**

_A noite é longa e eu preciso de seu toque_

**Don't know what to say**

_Não sei o que dizer_

**Never meant to feel this way**

_Nunca pensei que me sentiria assim_

**Don't wanna be alone tonight...**

_Não quero estar sozinho hoje à noite..._

-Vamos, indo. Esta multidão está me sufocando... - os dois voltaram a andar, na direção contrária ao festival. Apesar de não estar mais puxando Sakura, suas mãos, porém, permaneceram entrelaçadas. Seus pés os guiavam em direção a um bosque sem luz, repleto de árvores. Quando finalmente chegaram lá, ambos pararam e dedicaram toda a atenção às estrelas que brilhavam no céu iluminando a noite.

Sakura abaixou os olhos, tristemente. A verdade é que se sentia cada vez pior por ter que esconder coisas de Shaoran. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria que contar... Ela observou o rapaz pelos cantos dos olhos. Aumentando um pouco a pressão de seus dedos entre os de seu amigo, ela virou-se para Shaoran.

-Shao... Eu... Preciso te contar uma coisa... - o rapaz virou-se para ela, aguardando. - Por favor, me perdoe. Espero, sinceramente, que entenda e me perdoe... - grossas lágrimas agora escorriam dos olhos de Sakura. O olhar de Shaoran foi tornando-se preocupado. - Eu... Eu... - ela baixou a cabeça. - Eu vou embora de Tomoeda, Shaoran...

O rapaz ficou estático, sem reação... Quando pareceu recuperar-se do choque, ele perguntou alto, sua voz mostrando desespero.

-Como assim vai embora de Tomoeda? - Sakura levantou os olhos úmidos, finalmente encarando seu amigo.

-Depois que me casar eu vou morar com Hikeda em Tókio, já que é lá que está a sede principal da sua empresa.

**What can I do to make you mine?**

_O que posso fazer para torná-la minha?_

**Fallen so hard, so fast this time**

_Apaixonando-me tanto, tão rápido desta vez_

**What did I say, what did you do?**

_O que eu disse? O que você fez?_

**How did I fall in love with you?**

_Como me apaixonei por você?_

Shaoran não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo... Ela iria embora. Sakura iria abandoná-lo, enfim... O desespero tomou posse de seu corpo e o rapaz puxou Sakura para perto de si, num abraço forte e possessivo. Não queria que ela escapasse de seus braços... Nunca.

-Não vá... Por favor, não me deixe, Sakura! Não me deixe... Como vou conseguir viver sem você aqui comigo? - Sakura começou a soluçar contra o peito de Shaoran, repleta de angústia.

-Por que você tem que me dizer essas coisas? Por que você tem que ser tão carinhoso comigo? Será que você não entende? É tudo por sua causa! Sua causa... - Shaoran arregalou os olhos, surpreso com as palavras da garota que amava. O que ele havia feito de errado para afastá-la? - Por que não percebe...? Não percebe que eu te amo, Shaoran? -os soluços haviam parado, mas as lágrimas continuavam correndo, incessantemente por sua face.

**I hear your voice and I start to tremble**

_Escuto sua voz e começo a tremer_

**Brings back the child that I resemble**

_Traz de volta a criança que pareço_

**I cannot pretend that we can still be friends**

_Não posso fingir que ainda podemos ser amigos_

**Don't wanna be alone tonight...**

_Não quero estar sozinho hoje à noite..._

O coração de Shaoran pareceu parar de bater por um instante. Sakura o amava... Sakura o amava... Sem dizer uma palavra, ele puxou-a em sua direção, capturando aqueles lábios com qual sonhava toda noite. Eles eram tão doces! Ele sentiu a garota retribuindo o beijo, demonstrando que suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Shaoran sorriu, ainda em contato com a boca de Sakura. Ele a explorava; a acariciava... Ele a amava.

Separaram-se, sem ar, e Shaoran lançou um olhar repleto de ternura e felicidade para a garota em seus braços. Ela o amava! Como era bom estar vivo...

**Oh, I wanna say this right and it has to be tonight**

_Oh, quero dizer isto certo e tem que ser hoje à noite_

**Just need you to know**

_Apenas preciso que saiba_

**I don't wanna live this life**

_Não quero viver esta vida_

**I don't wanna say goodbye**

_Não quero dizer adeus_

**With you I wanna spend the rest of my life**

_Com você quero passar o resto da minha vida_

-Sakura... Se soubesse o quanto me afeta... Se soubesse o quanto te amo também... Perdão se antes não notei seus sentimentos, mas eu também estava cego de amor... Por favor... Fique comigo Sakura! Fique comigo, querida. Não me abandone... Eu te amo tanto!

Sakura envolveu Shaoran em seus braços. Um sorriso fixado sem seus lábios, enquanto as lágrimas ainda escorriam. Foi quando a realidade pareceu atingi-la. Imediatamente ela afastou-se, empurrando Shaoran para longe, de leve. Sua face mostrava toda a tristeza que sentia.

-Não... Não, eu não posso. Isso não é certo! Eu vou me casar em menos de dois meses, Shaoran! Eu estou noiva... Isso está errado! - ela então olhou o rapaz nos olhos e disse apenas três palavras antes de sumir na escuridão do bosque. - É tarde demais...

**What can I do to make you mine?**

_O que posso fazer para torná-la minha?_

**Fallen so hard, so fast this time**

_Apaixonando-me tanto, tão rápido desta vez_

**Everything's changed, we never knew...**

_Tudo mudou, nunca soubemos..._

**How did I fall in love with you?**

_Como me apaixonei por você?_

* * *

_Duas semanas depois..._

Sakura estava com sua mãe em seu apartamento, enviando os últimos convites de seu casamento que haviam sido 'de última hora'. De repente, Sakura lembrou-se de pessoas que havia esquecido de convidar e o fazia agora. Faltava apenas um mês para o casamento...

Nadeshiko olhou preocupada para sua filha. Nas últimas semanas não havia visto Sakura dar um sorriso sequer... O que havia acontecido com ela? E o que mais perturbava a senhora era o fato de que não podia fazer nada, a não ser assistir ao sofrimento de sua filha.

Sakura não havia voltado a falar com Shaoran, exceto por uma curta ligação telefônica que ele havia feito, perguntando se ela ainda desejava que ele fosse o padrinho. Mas é claro que sim! Afinal, ele ainda era seu melhor _amigo_... Sentiu uma pontada no peito. E assim seria. Ela iria embora para Tókio... Não voltaria a ver Shaoran muitas vezes. Ele continuaria seu _amigo_. Seus olhos ficaram úmidos e o envelope que segurava tremia em sua mão.

**Tenkuu ni hoshi wa matataki**

_Nós céus as estrelas estão cintilando_

**Daichi ni wa hana ga saku**

_No chão as flores estão desabrochando_

**Soshite ima boku no uchuu de**

_E agora, no meu universo,_

**Kimi e no ai ga hikaru...**

_Meu amor por você está brilhando..._

**Tomararanai**

_Ele não vai parar_

**Tomerarenai**

_Ele não pode ser impedido_

**Itoshisa wa**

_O amor_

**Iki wo suru you ni**

_Assim como a respiração_

**Kakegaenakute**

_É insubstituível_

Ela foi desviada de seus pensamentos ou ouvir o interfone tocar. Tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, ela foi ver de quem se tratava. Não adiantava ficar pensando naquilo agora... Só a faria sofrer mais.

**Kimi no tame boku ga aru Nara**

_Eu estou feliz por ter nascido_

**Omarete-kite yokatta**

_Porque eu existo apenas por sua causa_

**Unmei to tatakai nagara**

_Eu vivo com sofrimento_

**Setsunasa to ikite-yuku**

_Enquanto luto contra o destino_

-Sim?

-Esse apartamento pertence a Sakura Kinomoto?

-Sim, é ela quem está falando. O que deseja? - Sakura estreitou os olhos, curiosa.

-Tenho uma encomenda para a senhorita. Poderia vir até aqui pegá-la e assinar o comprovante de recebimento, por favor?

-Claro... Já estou descendo. Só um momento, por favor. - Sakura foi até a porta e antes de ir ao encontro do carteiro, ou fosse lá quem era o homem, gritou para que sua mãe lhe ouvisse. - Já volto, mamãe! Vou pegar uma encomenda que chegou para mim!

Quando chegou no portão, recebeu em mãos um pacote grande e quadrado. Tratou de assinar logo o papel e assim que o homem foi embora ela abriu o embrulho.

**Tooku temo**

_Mesmo que você esteja longe_

**Dare to itemo**

_Não importa com quem esteja_

**Negau no wa**

_Eu tenho_

**Tatta hitotsu dake**

_Apenas um desejo_

**Kimi no shiawase**

_Sua felicidade_

Para a surpresa de Sakura, dentro daquele embrulho, havia o mesmo quadro que havia encontrado no festival que a deixara encantada. Ela observou, surpresa, os detalhes e a beleza do quadro. A única diferença é que agora havia uma bela moldura ao redor da pintura. Junto com o quadro, havia apenas uma pequena nota, num pequeno papel. As palavras eram poucas e escritas à mão. Sakura reconheceu imediatamente a letra... Lia-se apenas:

'_Seu presente de casamento. Assim que o vi, lembrei-me de você. Espero que goste..._

_Desejo-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo, Sakura._

_Para sempre seu,_

_Shaoran Li.' _

**Aoi sora no mukou**

_Além do céu azul_

**Mimamoru hoshi ga aru**

_Estão as estrelas que te observam sempre_

**Kimi e to kagayaku**

_Meus sentimentos que brilham_

**Omoi wa**

_Por você_

**Eien...**

_São eternos..._

**Dai no ji de ten o aoi de**

_Olhando para o céu, de braços bem abertos_

**Sukoshi nemutta you da**

_Como se estivesse meio entorpecido_

**Tokimeki ga hayagane wo uchi**

_Sozinho, eu forço um sorriso_

**Hitori nigawarai suru**

_Meu coração batendo loucamente_

As lágrimas que Sakura segurava escorriam livremente agora. Seu coração não suportava mais... Com passos apressados, ela dirigiu-se até seu apartamento, onde encontrou sua mãe. A senhora olhou surpresa e preocupada ao reparar o estado da filha.

-Mamãe... Eu... Não vou mais me casar. - os olhos de Nadeshiko arregalaram um pouco mais, mas logo seu semblante surpreso foi substituído por um sorriso caloroso e repleto de ternura.

-Sim. Perguntava-me quanto tempo você ainda levaria para dizer-me isso. Vá Sakura... Ele está te esperando...

**Tomaranai**

_Ele não vai parar_

**Tomerarenai**

_Ele não pode ser impedido_

**Koishisa de**

_Amorosamente_

**Kimi wo dakishimeru**

_Envolvendo você em meus braços_

**Yume wo mite-ita**

_Eu vi isso em meus sonhos_

E Sakura foi.

* * *

Sakura entrou pela porta do escritório de Shaoran, tendo cada movimento seu seguido pelos olhos intensos do rapaz.

-Olá, Shaoran... Já fazia um tempo que não nos víamos... - ela disse, timidamente. O rapaz apenas acenou que sim, um sorriso triste nos lábios. - Eu... Hum... Agradeço o presente. O quadro é magnífico, não faz idéia do quanto gostei. Você sempre conheceu bem meus gostos... Mas não foi para isso que vim aqui hoje.

**Sora ni wa hoshi-tachi**

_No céu, existem estrelas_

-Eu... Vim te avisar que você não será mais padrinho. - o olhar de Shaoran ficou mais triste ainda do que já estava. Ele parecia... Ferido.

-Entendo... É totalmente compreensível que você não me queira por perto em um momento desses...

-Não, não é isso! Acho que não me expressei muito bem, Shao... - ela olhou-o nos olhos, um sorriso meigo e repleto de amor surgindo em seus lábios. - Não haverá mais casamento.

**Daichi ni wa hana ga saite-iru**

_No solo, as flores estão desabrochando_

Shaoran arregalou os olhos, a felicidade crescendo cada vez mais em seu peito.

-Acho que... Você terá que suportar a minha presença mais constante do que já era a partir de agora... - ela disse, olhando para baixo, um rubor cobrindo sua bochecha e um sorriso tímido em sua boca.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Shaoran quase correu até onde Sakura estava, enlaçando-a em seus braços, num abraço forte e possessivo. Com um imenso sorriso, ele percorreu o rosto de Sakura com a ponta dos dedos, numa carícia suave. Não se contendo de felicidade, ele beijou-a nos lábios, sentindo o saudoso sabor doce que tanto o enlouquecia. Quando finalmente ele separou-se dela, deu uma leve gargalhada.

-Você só está errada em uma coisa, Sakura... - a garota olhou confusa para o homem que amava. Ainda com um sorriso repleto de felicidade no rosto, ele explicou-se. - Haverá, _sim_, um casamento.

**Soshite boku no uchuu ni kimi ga ite...**

_E no meu universo, há apenas você..._

_**Fim**_

* * *

__

**Comentário da revisora:**

**A CULPA NÃO FOI DELA!**

_Desculpem, mas, fui eu quem atrazou a postagem desse capítulo, por que meu pc está dando pau de novo... Menos mau que não foram cinco meses que nem da última vez e ele ainda não está bem. u.u_' _Mas, mudando de assunto..._

_Definitivamente, foi uma honra para mim revisar esse fic, que foi totalmente kawai do início até o fim! Vocês acreditam que a Mara estava receosa com esse cap e disse que não tinha certeza se estava lá muito bom? (suspira) Acreditem, só tive que apenas colocar umas reticências ali, acertar outros erros bobos de português. Tudo isso que vocês leram foi da cabeçinha dela mesmo! Que é uma das minhas escritoras favoritas! (olhos brilhando)_

_Só estou triste por que acabou assim... Bem que podia ter um especial contando o casório deles dois. O que você acha, mãe? Resumindo tudo, deu para sonhar e suspirar muito lendo esse 'fim' deles. Por isso, _**Review!**_ Gente, comentem mesmo! Ela merece mais do que nunca depois dessa obra que ela escreveu! Mãe, parabéns, e espere um coment gigantesco como sempre!_

_Beijos, gente e até a próxima!_

_Kao-chan._

* * *

**Comentários da Autora:**

**Olá, gente!**

**Bem, não tenho muito o que dizer... A princípio me desculpo pela enorme demora em atualizar meus trabalhos... Mas, por favor, tenham um pouco de calma e paciência com essa pobre coitada!**

**E outra coisa... Já faz bastante tempo, sim que a Kao revisou. Mais de um mês, dois talvez. Problemas com vírus não me deixaram postar antes, perdão. Recebi meu pc ontem, gente, entendam por favor. Então a culpa foi minha também. Não acreditem nisso que ela diz de ser só por causa dela... u.ú!**

**Mas eu também estou muito feliz! Porque, apesar de ser curtinha, essa não deixa de ser a minha primeira fic completa! XD**

**Quanto às músicas, a primeira é How Did I Fall In Love With You, dos Backstreet Boys. Não curto muito eles, mas combinou certinho com a fic.**

**A segunda é _Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru (In My Universe There is Only You), do _Koyasu Takehito. É uma música do anime Fushigi Yuugi, do personagem do Hotohori minha paixão !**

**Agradecendo aos comentários!**

**Dani Glatz: Obrigada, querida! Que bom que gostou das cenas... Sempre ótimo saber que o objetivo está alcançado, afinal transmitir sentimentos é tudo o que escritores mais querem!**

**MeRRy-aNNe: Nya... Tenho CERTEZA de que você vai pegar no meu pé pela demora. Mesmo assim vou ter a cara de pau de pedir desculpas e que compreenda... (ç.ç) Mas que bom que gostou! Espere que o final esteja do seu agrado também, linda!**

**Lillyth: hai... você nem pôde muito bem acompanhar, né, querida? Primeiro eu demorei séculos pra postar e depois ela tem só dois capítulos... Mas é que era só um especial mesmo, curtinho, pra minha linda Lila-chan! Mas fico feliz da vida em saber que gostou tanto! Obrigada pelo apoio!**

**Analu: Nossa... Acho que na verdade ter um amigo como o nosso lindíssimo Shaoran Li é o sonho de todas nós! Quem não queria? Hehehe! Nossa, obrigada pelo seu review! AMEI ele, amei mesmo! E, bem... Espero que tenha gostado da cena da prova de vestidos. Admito que foi uma das partes que menos gostei dentre as cenas desse capítulo, mas tudo bem... . ! Tomara que goste do final, querida!**

**Lilaclynx: Sim, sim! Pra você, minha querida! Embora ache que você mereça muito mais do que isso... E eu tenha atualizado um ano depois apenas... Depois, inclusive, do seu aniversário. (vergonha) De qualquer jeito, espero que goste da segunda parte. A verdade é que SIM eu fiquei muito insegura com esse final... Mas tudo bem... (suspira). Você sabe que eu te amo muito e que adorei te conhecer em pessoa... E estou com muitas saudades também! Kissus!**

**Annah Lennox: minha netinha querida do core... Estou com tantas saudades suas! Fazem eras que a gente não conversa no MSN... Agora que tenho meu pc de volta isso será resolvido! Humph! Nya... Que bom que gostou! Sua opinião é muito importante para mim! Acho que você deve saber disso! Espero que goste da parte final também!**

**Mina Hatsuki: Pois é, também acho que a música combinou bem na primeira parte! Tomara que possam dizer o mesmo nessa segunda! Eu, particularmente, acho que deu certinho e bateu em tudo com a história... Vejamos o que vocês acham agora! Agora... Obrigada pelo seu review, adorei ele! E fico contente em saber que gostou tanto! Mas desculpe pela demora... Hehehe...**

**Misao Gap: Haha! Que bom que você acha a relação dos dois fofa... Eu também acho... -! De fato, é uma situação muito complicada... Mas ela se resolveu logo, logo... Então... no problem! Valeu!**

**Kayene: acho que não pude atender ao seu pedido... (ah, você acha? ¬¬) Perdão, minha querida! Sei que demorei... Por favor me desculpe! Mas... Fiquei tão feliz em saber que gostou tanto da minha fic! Agradeço o apoio de coração!**

**Megami-san: ah, não há nada de mal nisso, linda! Eu também sou fraca pra essas coisas e vivo chorando, então... Hehehe! Ah, mas eles acabaram juntos sim! Não precisa se preocupar! São fofos mesmo, né? Valeu por tudo, linda!**

**Lorian Toledo: olá! Ah, entendo... Mas fico muito feliz que pelos menos a minha fic foi boa o suficiente para vencer a sua preguicite! Tudo bem eu sei como é isso, também tenho... Hihihi! Peço perdão pela demora... Mas quero que saibam que eu posso até demorar, mas nunca deixo de postar! Fiquei tão feliz com seu review... MUITO obrigada pelo apoio que me deu, querida!**

**Tat: Oi, minha querida! Quanto tempo... Estou com saudades suas, menina! Nya... Que bom que você gostou! (emocionada) Bem... Eu demorei um pouquinho, mas postei! Finalmente... Hehehe... Espero que goste da parte final. Porque além de ser longa deu trabalho. Eu já estava quase entrando em desespero! É difícil escrever uma história com tanta coisa acontecendo em tão poucos capítulos, espero ter efetuado a tarefa com sucesso... Valeu, linda!**

**Musette Fujiwara: Nossa! Obrigada pelos elogios, minha querida! Fiquei até encabulada! É sempre bom ouvir coisas boas! Não, não... Tudo deu certo no final e ambos declararam o seu amor! Espero que goste dessa parte final também, minha amiga! E agradeço por tudo!**

**Por hoje é isso...**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**

**Kissus...**

_**§** **Mara §**_


End file.
